


A Story Through Letters

by wontergingersnaps



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wontergingersnaps/pseuds/wontergingersnaps
Summary: Maia lives with her childhood best friend Medea, who she used to write letters to.





	A Story Through Letters

**Author's Note:**

> :)

"Coming!" Maia ran upstairs with quick and light footsteps, so as to not wake the grumps under their apartment. Medea had not come out of their room all day, and Maia was trying her best to keep the room clean-ish. Upon entering the room, Medea threw a plastic spoon at her.

"Dude! There's no more room on my nightstand. Can you hurry up and clean this all up?" Maia glared at her, and Medea gave her puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeease?"

Maia sighed. At least she was asking nicely now. _What are you doing with your life?_ She thought as she gathered three pints of ice cream in one arm. Automatically, she opened the blinds to the noon-high sun as Medea hissed and playfully complained that vampires like her couldn't survive in this blinding light. Her mind ran ahead of her body, and while she wasn't paying attention, Medea tripped her with a laptop charger and a smirk.

"Fuck!" Maia swore loudly. 

"Oh my god, Mimi, are you okay?" Medea, who had shot back to her position on her bed as soon as she confirmed Maia had tripped, sucked in a breath. "Ooh, no you're not. I think the Band-Aids are in that cabinet over there, you're going to need them. Sorrrrryyyy!" Medea stretched out the last word long enough for Maia to hobble over to the cabinet and back and start plastering the Band-Aid on her leg. 

Maia gave Medea another glare, and then let out another sigh. "It's fine, Med, it wasn't your fault. I am going to warn you, though - I'm going to my parent's house later, so try not to clutter the room up too much. Cool?"

Medea nodded coyly. "Out of curiosity, how long are you gonna be gone?"

Maia had already walking out of the room. "I'll be gone in half an hour, and I'll probably be back by 10. BUT," Maia flipped her brown hair over her shoulder and made eye contact, "under NO CIRCUMSTANCES are you going to spend our monthly grocery budget on random snacks that you didn't even end up eating again. I would like to not have to borrow from my parents again after telling them that my amazing roommate blew all our money on gummy bears, and I feel weird about cutting off your access completely. So DON'T DO IT."

"Okay, it was one time, and I definitely got more than just gummy bears!" Medea protested indignantly. Catching Maia's raised eyebrows, she bowed her head sarcastically. "Not the point, not the point, won't do it again, Mother."

Maia shrugged, satisfied. Forty-five minutes later, Medea groaned and dragged herself downstairs to grab more ice cream from the freezer.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah idk if Medea is toxic or just the lazy roommate  
> Anyway don't judge too hard and feel free to leave comments if you see this  
> Also the chapters are going to be really really short


End file.
